


sleepy manlet sleepy manlet

by suchaclown



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, but.., i know silksong isn't out yet, nor do we know a lot about trobbio either, sleepy time? sleepy time., soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchaclown/pseuds/suchaclown
Summary: when your fics are about sleep because sleep is something you'll never get a lot of.cha-cha real smooth.
Kudos: 3





	sleepy manlet sleepy manlet

**Author's Note:**

> grimm and trobbio would be rival-bffs but i'm saving their arson for another ficlet ig lol

_Behind the young butterfly, the wooden door clicked closed. He let out a quiet sigh._

_The stage was currently dead silent, aside from the gentle breeze of the wind outside and tapping of the rain against the tall windows. The stage lights hummed as they shut off, Trobbio nodding with relief when the room went dim. To the edge of the raised ornate platform he walked, velvet fuzz bobbing with each step, his wings fluttering as the air pushed past his shell. Then he paused, and crossed his legs below him. His heart-shaped antenna drooped forward, covering his scarlet eyes when he pressed his head into his hands. Today's show took a lot out of him, but at the very least, the audience was pleased. He recalled the vast amount of roses thrown towards his figure, the clapping echoing through the hall. He couldn't help but smile at that._

_To Trobbio's surprise, the same door he entered through opened once more, closing but a few seconds later. In stepped a Scarlet-Tiger moth, walking with mild pride._

_" You did remarkable today, my friend. " The moth clapped with navy-blue hands, his form lowering and sitting beside the butterfly._

_" Oh, well of-course, Kali. I couldn't have done so well without you by my side.. your costumes always captivate the audience. " Trobbio remarked, his mood lifting just a little. Only did he smile once more when the moth, now known as Kali, spread his wings and wrap one of them around the smaller bug._

_Kali smiled under the pale blue light, ushering the butterfly to rest his head on his shoulder. Trobbio did so, yawning and staring into the empty scenery ahead. His position shifted into a more comfortable one._

_" Say, didn't you meet a new face, today? " Asked Kali, red eyes staring down at the butterfly resting against his side._

_" Indeed I did, " Trobbio started quietly. " A spider if I recall correctly. Her name was Hornet. Quite the harsh one, but our confrontation was short-lived. " He utters, closing his eyes._

_" I saw her in a large rundown kingdom, before. Hallownest. I believe that may be her home. Funny enough, that's where I met the group I travel with. " Said Kali._

_" You don't say. " Trobbio snorted quietly, yawning once again._

_~_

_Trobbio had eventually fallen into slumber, leaving Kali to sit in silence and contemplate what on earth he should do. Does he try and get up and risk waking the butterfly? or does he sit on this fancy stage all night? The horror._

_Were it not for his master locating the hall and quietly laughing at the scene, convincing the moth to pick up the butterfly and carry him back to the tent, he would've probably stayed there all night._


End file.
